Crushed
by Fragile Memories
Summary: Rose pleads with Juleka to ask out her crush for the school dance.


"Why would I want to go? It's not like anyone's going to ask me anyway..." Her black hair fell over her eyes, turning her gloomy expression away from her friends over enthusiastic stare. "Aw, Juleka! I don't have a date either!" "You're still more likely to be asked then me Rose." "You're not wrong you know." A girl of blonde hair tucked in a high ponytail flaunted by. Her carrot top sidekick followed close behind. Each girl held an air of superiority. "As if any guy would want to be seen with some freak show."

The smaller blonde in pink wore a disturbingly angry expression, unexpected in her normal attitude. "Leave her alone Chloe!" "What are you going to do about it?" Chloe's friend, Sabrina, chimed in snidely "Rose, please don't." Juleka turned away glumly, she knew how protective Rose could get. And she didn't want things to get out of hand. She didn't need Chloe to tell her what she already knew either. Rose took Juleka's pale hand in her own. Looking up with her big blue eyes. "Juleka, you're an amazing person, you could easily get a date for the dance!"

"Yeah Juleka, you could easily get a date for the dance." Snide teasing came from the mouth of Chloe. Her body language showed she was not amused. "Juleka, maybe you should ask... you know who." The short girl of pink was pleading with her friend. "Rose-" "Yeah Juleka, you should go ask." Chloe and Sabrina laughed maniacally. Rose spoke up slicing through their laughter, penetrating Juleka's ears. "C'mon! I'll be there with you! Pllleassse?" Both slender hands grasped her tall friend's. Her eyes grew big with anticipation, her smile sweetened. Juleka sighed in a depressive manner, she never could say no to her small friend. "Fine..." Vocals barely above a whisper, her body loosened while her stomach twirled in nerves. "Yay!"

"C'mon Juleka!" Rose was near dragging her friend in excitement. The final school bell rung, Rose would not allow her best friend miss a chance to ask out her crush and find happiness. "Rose, I-I'm still not sure about this..." Juleka had never felt this way before. Her head hurt, her stomach ached, she felt sick and weak. "Please Juleka, it's just nerves. I won't leave you. I promise!"

The cheerful teen reassured her gloomy buddy, the taller was avoiding facial contact with everyone. She tried desperately to keep herself together. Never noticing she was being dragged towards her crush. "Hey Rose, Juleka." Juleka's eyes instantly enlarged as her body visibly flinched and hardened. Her voice vanished and she couldn't find it, her eyes were watering. "Hey Adrien!" Taking a moment to take in her friend's condition, decided to talk for her. "Juleka wanted to as you something." Rose was wrapped around Juleka's arm looking at Adrien with hopeful eyes. Juleka desperately wanted to say something, but her words caught in her throat. Light cheeks transformed into a bright red.

"Yeah, what is it?" The blonde model gazed at the dark haired girl with a smile gracing his face. All hope of protest was frozen in her body, she could only sit back and let Rose mercilessly tell all to the boy she liked. "Well, Juleka was wondering if you'd like to go to the school dance with her!" He wore a shocked look on his face, Juleka was waiting for the rejection as a couple tears slipped away. She watched him, waiting in agonizing torture for him to decline. "I'd love to!" Grabbing the hand not currently trapped by Rose, Adrien looked up with a huge, excited grin on his face. The tiniest tint of pink ran through his cheeks.

"Y-you mean it?" Speech returning, though barely audible. "Of course! I never really got to know you before, I think it's admirable you're so comfortable being yourself. I've... always been a bit jealous of that... a-and I've always had a-a bit of a crush on you." Her heart could have exploded out of her chest. He showed a nervous smile, his face was more red. He wrapped his arms around her. Shock took over, but only for a moment as she returned the embrace.

 **A/N**

 **Someone requested for an Adrien/Juleka pairing, so I threw something together. It may be lame... but I couldn't come up with anything better : o**

 **I believe the review was from "In Shining Armor" but it was a quest review, so hopefully they see it and like it anyway ^.^**

 **I'm indifferent about the pairing, I'm just not sure how I feel about it myself. I'm not against it or anything, just undecided.**

 **Open to thoughts on other pairings or scenarios for Miraculous, Super Robot Monkey Team, or possibly Code Lyoko. (More so the first two, especially monkey's u)**

 **I apologize for any typos or anything, I didn't thoroughly read through it all.**

 **As always, I love your thoughts! ^.^**


End file.
